neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Water
Water is one of the most important resources in the game. Without it, even a healthy character will die of thirst in about 3 days. While quite plentiful at the first glance, there are multiple issues when it comes to acquiring drinking water. Players have to consider not only where to find it, but also if it's clean enough to drink, as there are multiple diseases that can be caught by ingesting contaminated water. There is also a issue of carrying a supply of water around - it can only be held in bottles, which are not always readily available, and in greater amounts, can take a lot of space and weigh quite a bit. One droplet of water provides 4 points (5.55%) of hydration. Transportation Water comes in blue droplets, each representing 250 ml (approximately 8 oz.) of liquid. A single droplet takes a 2x3 grid of inventory space itself, but can be placed inside a bottle, which takes a 1x4 space. They can be placed on the ground grid, in plastic bottles, and in glass bottles. For transportation, bottles are necessary. Water droplets can be placed in stacks of 2 both on the ground grid and in bottles. Water purity Drinking a water droplet from unknown sources can cause harm to the character's health, as each droplet can possibly contain either biological or chemical pollution. To minimize the risks of becoming sick, the player should, if possible, sterilize any water he plans to drink (via crafting menu - either by boiling it or using a purification pill). Acquiring a charged Digital Water Tester is an even better idea, as the device allows the player to quickly test any droplet (through the crafting menu), revealing its actual purity status. Droplets can be found as either: *'water' - unchecked, can be any of the following *'water (infected)' - contaminated by biological agents (such as bacteria, fungi or viruses); can cause digestive system sicknesses, including Cholera *'water (poisoned, sterilized)' - so badly contaminated by toxic chemicals that not even bacteria can survive in it; can be very poisonous; cannot be purified by boiling or addition of the purification pills; most commonly found in the Great Black Swamp area *'water (sterilized)' - clear and perfectly safe to drink; note that boiled water is displayed as "water (sterilized)", but it can still be poisoned if not tested, since boiling doesn't destroy poisons. Obtaining Unchecked water droplets can be obtained in a few different ways: *found simply lying on the ground - random, small quantities, most likely representing puddles of rainwater *found during scavenging in natural scavenging locations - random, small numbers *from water resources - six droplets at a time (via right-click context menu) When scavenging water from natural locations (forests, rivers), all water produced by a single scavenge or 'use' action is of the same quality (infected, sterilized etc.). With a water tester to hand, a useful strategy is to clear a location of water and scavenge/use once. A single use of the tester allows you to know the status of all water produced, without having to use charges to determine the status of each individually. If infected water is found, the location can be cleared of water (using the 'destroy' action) and another attempt made. Bottled water can also be found while scavenging in urban locations, forgotten from times before the fall of civilization. In that case, the bottles sometimes contain water that is identified as (sterilized) and is perfectly safe to drink. Droplets can also be bought on the Junk Market but, like all other items found there, they will be automatically identified, with purity status given. Crafting Properties and recipe uses Category:Food Category:Crafting Ingredients